This invention relates generally to aircraft galley chilling system parts, and more particularly relates to devices for directing and restricting airflow within an aircraft chilling system.
Large commercial passenger-carrying airplanes are typically equipped with a food and beverage preparation area referred to as a galley. Galleys often have inserts or carts that may be removed and reinserted into the galleys These carts may be used to carry perishables, beverages, ice, and the like. The galley may include a refrigerator (also known as a chiller) system to prevent spoilage, chill beverages, and/or maintain ice. The chillers may refrigerate carts (and other compartments) within the galley by propelling cooled air through an air-circulation system or ducting within the galley. Depending on several factors such as a galley's duct design, number of carts, cart configuration, and the design of the carts, the chiller may distribute chilled air unevenly. For example, center carts may receive more cold air circulation than outer carts. As another example, carts in a galley configured with only two carts may receive higher volumes of chilled air than carts in a four-cart galley. Furthermore, a galley that has varying sizes of carts and/or compartments may cause a chiller to provide an unbalanced distribution of cold air. The unbalanced air pressure from the chiller may cause over cooling or under cooling in one or more of the carts and/or compartments. One solution to this problem has been to install orifice plates in between a chiller duct system outlet and an inlet to the cart or compartment. An orifice plate is generally a metal or plastic covering with a smaller opening than the outlet/inlet being covered. Due to the smaller opening, the orifice plate restricts the amount of air that can pass through beyond the original opening. Based on the amount of restriction desired, different orifice plates would be used, providing smaller holes for more restriction and bigger holes for less restriction.
However, the designs of typical orifice plates commonly have many problems. It is inefficient for manufacturers to build multiple different orifice plates having different hole sizes to suit a desired amount of restriction rather than a single adjustable solution. Also, having multiple sizes for orifice plates introduces user confusion and error in selection of an appropriate orifice plate. A user may not know exactly which orifice plate to order and make an erroneous guess. If a user orders an incorrectly sized orifice plate, the user would have to order another orifice plate. Sometimes a user needs a hole size in an orifice plate that is between two step sizes made from a manufacturer. In these instances, a user may have to accept an imperfect orifice plate or create their own. Another problem with the traditional orifice plate is the creation of backpressure. Orifice plates, because of their design, create backpressure, which reduces the speed of the airflow past the orifice plate thus affecting air circulation. Orifice plates are also unable to redirect the direction of airflow. It would be desirable for an apparatus that is a one-size-fits-all airflow restrictor that can be finely tuned, redirect airflow, and reduce the effects of backpressure. The present invention meets these and other needs.